kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Digg Mark 1
Forget the nonsensical introduction. We're better than you. Notable links Conduct Read this, kthnx. The blog DM1 blog. Important information is occasionally added here. Mostly just random crap. Enjoy. A Story Juice Wrote WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT Seriously. Quite a lot of no-no's for little kids. Beware! Story Resident Mods chitown15 chi took over DM1 in December of last year, and hasn’t really left since. He is the highest level user in DM1, and 25th in all of Kongregate. He tries to help when asked and usually succeds, hes one of the best moderators on kongregate. He also is a developer who has made a game with a rating around 3.00. chi is also a forum moderator in the Off Topic, Art and Music forums. (His name isn't capitalized, but nice try.) Everlovely She may not only be the nicest person in DM1, but in all of Kongregate. She is loved by everyone in DM1, pretty much. Ever also is one of the fairest mods in all of Kongregate. Yeah, she pretty much goes to the “top of the charts” in everything she does. joshhh Josh isn't seen in DM1 as often anymore, he migrated to Feed the Ducks. Though he makes sure to pop back every now and then. spartakips sparta, as most call him, has been in DM1 for well over a year. During this time he has went from a troll, to a moderator. Sparta’s awesomeness is only smaller then his giant amount of coolness. He also is developing a huge game in the making, Konquest! IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS. TheGhostGamer Ghost sucks eggs, because he's creepy. Notable Regulars Wizky Wizky has been on Kongregate for over a year, and moved to DM1 from the Van a few months ago, and has been one of the more popular users since. Wizky also is a developer, and good gamer, making him fit right into DM1. He also has gotten more underage users banned then Chitown15 has in almost a year of being a mod, so he's pretty darned good at it. Ferretferret Ferret is one of the newest DM1ers. He is also one of DM1's more popular trolls. Ferret is sometimes nice to others. Hes usually an okay person, though reverts to annoying on occasion. (I love whoever edited this) 00_Juice_00 Once, the land of Digg Mark 1 was a tranquil and peaceful place, where users could live in serene happiness. Then a dark terror arose by the name of Juice. This terrible being quickly began to wreak havoc on all the Digg Mark 1 regulars. He quickly assumed control with his powers of evil. He now secretly owns DM1, chitown being a mere figurehead. Oh, and he stabbed himself in the face, twice, for no reason. Juice is one gigantic bowl of worse than Ghost. He herd yo and yo dawg liek yo yos so he put yo dawg in a yo yo so yo can yo yo yo dawg while yo dawg yo yos, dawg. chitown15: Juice = Fail (And for the hell of it; 42) Used to live in AAA (I lol'd). Came to DM1. Everyone loved him. Stayed. Profit. /endhistory ItBeNickYo Nick is also a sexy beast and former moderator, he is loved across DM1. Without our Nick, we are nothing. PeachHead Recently moving from the Master Chief Kitchen, PeachHead has made himself recognized in DM1 by becoming an icon, helping any way he can. Always trying to get as many badges as he can, he normally doesn't talk much, but whenever he does he's a hoot, and very easy to get along with. Has been discovered to stalk Juice closely though. Jon1500 Jon's a really cool dood. He hangs out here a lot, and is pretty good friends with Ferretferret. DM1 loves Jon. o0John0o1 The other (but just as special) John. He's famous (infamous?) for the bunny he posts in chat every five minutes. We enjoy killing his bunny. Mwahaha. Stupid bunny. Die. More Regulars cornbread345 After resently moving from The Valley, cornbread now resides in DM1. He's a gun freak, computer nerd, and soccer jock. Roadripper He hangs out here. Breaks combos a lot, fo sho. Good friends with Jon1500. Adare Don't get in an argument with him. His logic will destroy your soul. He doesn't talk much, but he's a good guy. Crininson He joined DM1 the first day he found Kongregate. He's sarcastic, witty and sometimes a real jerk. However, these are all personality traits that make him who he is. The Ultimate Troll Eating Machine! Rwar! Phantom777 He joined DM1 within a few days of joining Kongregate. Usually tries to avoid fights or 'heated discussions,' and also can cause random subject changes through seemingly bizarre connections in conversations. He is known to get lost in conversations from time to time, and rarely stops talking without creating a wall of text explanation. Guests Kyru He doesn't come here that often, but I love him. KilleroftheGods KotG is a well known Kongregator. Stops by DM1 a lot. HappyAlcoholic We love him and his alts. MyDreamName MDN is a pretty cool guy who got hacked by AC. Hah. GJ. PopUpPirate Pop, Pup, Puppy, Pops. Whatever you call him, he hangs out in DM1 a lot more than before. He is known for his strict moderating. But we still accept him as one of our own. Too Epic For Other Categories BILLY_MAYS Mighty Putty. 'Nuff said. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners